planet_protoss_tribesfandomcom-20200216-history
2.0 - 2.10
2.07 - 2.09 (6/10/2016) * Void Traps no longer completely pierce armor (now pierces 50% of armor); a button now properly displays this trait * Void Trap tooltips adjusted * Void Traps can longer be stacked upon each other or placed underneath buildings * Void Trap placement model fixed * Void Traps are no longer a stackable item * Zergling Nest placement model changed * Cooked Meat restore will no longer be displayed through Fog of War * Corruption's Corrupted Ground base cooldown adjusted from 6 seconds to 8.5 seconds * Corruption's base damage decreased to 39 down from 42 * Fixed an issue where the water logged North East Corruption's Corrupted Ground ability had visibility issues * Boss ability cooldowns now adjust with the total amount of Heroes nearby (reducing cooldown speeds per nearby Hero) * Projectiles are again properly animated * Projectiles now use an attack animation * Several items that displayed a -X Energy text over your Hero on use no longer display this * Thief's Cunning icon changed * Assassin's Quickening Blink attack speed bonus increased to 15%/30% up from 5%/10% * Assassin's Quickening Blink movement speed bonus increased to 30%/45% up from 5%/10% * Assassin's Quickening Blink duration decreased to 2/4 seconds down from 3/5 seconds * Assassin's Quickening Blink given a visual effect * True Form's Savage Roar energy cost has been increased to 30/35 up from 20/25 * True Form's Predator's Instinct lifesteal granted has been decreased to 8%/12%/16% down from 10%/15%/20% * True Form's base damage decreased to 21 down from 24 * True Form's prey now has a visual effect above the Prey target * True Form can no longer use items while Hibernating * Trickster Illusions will now properly enter combat with a target enemy (Illusions would not interrupt NPC's regeneration on attack) 2.06 (6/10/2016) * Hydro Boots ability now has visual and sound effects * Hydro Boots ability duration decreased to 4 seconds down from 6 seconds * Hydro Boots ability movement speed increased to 50% up from 30% * Hydro Boots ability cooldown increased to 20 seconds up from 12 seconds * Hydro Boots ability now has a 10% chance to combust, stunning the Hero for 2 seconds and dealing 25 damage * Trickster Illusions now receive the bonus's of items * Experiment No 1. no longer summons a drop pod for non-Heroics * Experiment No 1. Zergling units decreased Life to 40 down from 55 * Trickster attacks now properly initiate when attacking moving enemies * True Form ability Primal Frenzy has been replaced with Prey ** Prey reveals and pings the nearest enemy Hero for a moderate duration. As well as granting the True Form stealth, immense movement, and a Leaping Strike when attacking it's prey * True Form Panic Switch has been replaced with a new version of Primal Frenzy ** This Primal Frenzy grants movement and attack speed as well as immunity to stuns and snares * Shadow Beast buff life, armor, damage, and attack speed decreased to 25% down from 50% * Fixed a bug of queueing and selling to ships * Fixed a bug where Trickster Illusions would display a Hero Icon * Improved the trigger that returns an item to inventory if the target inventory is full * Dragoon Deploy Turret now grants the turret 100%/125% of Agility as damage, 5 Max Life per Strength, 0.25 Armor per Strength. * Deploy Turret Max Life has been adjusted to 125/150 and Armor to 1/2 * These buffs are a different approach as to how the old Turret received bonuses. * Mark for Bounty icon changed and sound effect added * Assassin and Trickster voice changed * Foresight, Quickening Blink, Assassin's Cloak, Elusive Blink icons changed * Updated Fatal warnings to help prevent non-heroics from triggering them * Trickster ability Flash Bomb has been replaced with Shadow Assault ** During Shadow Assault the Trickster is invulnerable and attacks multiple targets within the target area. Also spawning a short-lived, damaging Illusion with each attack. * Trickster Illusions will now automatically attack nearby targets when spawned * Trickster Foresight evasion adjusted to 25%/35% changed from 20%/40% * Trickster Trickery costs reduced to 15/20/25 down from 20/25/30 2.05 (6/4/2016) * Bone Armor no longer takes durability loss from Spells * Bloodsoul's are no longer considered items to prevent inventory full error * An Ancient Temple has been added to the center of the map near the Master Crafter/Ultralisk * Several items that were intended to have a sell delay are now properly delayed at merchant ships * Increased the amount of Bloodsouls receieved from killing sub classed Heroes by 1 (was 2/4(accelerated) now 3/6(accelerated)) * Artifact costs changed: Outcasts Dagger - BldS: 1->2 Gold: 45->20; Guardian Armor - BldS: 1->2 Gold: 45->35; Hero Skull - 1->3 Gold: 60->45 * Eye of K. - BldS: 1->3 Gold: 30->25; Soul of K. - BldS: 3->5 Gold: 60->75; Eternal Flame - BldS: 3->5 Gold: 60->90 * Trade Ship pawn bug fixed via new pawning system (NOW WITH FANCY SOUND AND TEXT!) * Cooked Meat back to it's proper unit based cooldown * Aiur Champion Avatar no longer grants an unintended massive boost to health * Cost of "Empower" Bloodsoul boosts decreased to 2 down from 3 * Warpstones can now properly be held in bags * Artifact items can no longer be sold * Corruption (Boss) Corrupted Ground ability can now occur every 6 seconds down from 8 seconds; base armor increaesd to 15.5 up from 15 * Exp No 1 Zerglings life reduced to 55 down from 90, attack reduced to 7 down from 9; however more drop pods are created per nearby enemy * Bound Soul's no longer collide with other units and sight radius reduced to 2.25 down from 4.25; movement decreased to 1.25 down from 2.25 * Voyager's Ship movement increased to 3.75 up from 2.5, energy drain rate decreased by half, sight radius increased by 1 * Reduced the minimum attack scan range for mini-bosses/bosses * Cyborg's Cybernetic Cannon now deals spell damage instead of ranged damage; no longer share control * Cyborg's/Techie's abilities Tinker/Reinforce dynamics have been changed * Boss's scaling behavior has been significantly increased, loot quality has been increased, experience increased 2.04 (6/3/2016) * -It is no longer possible to shift queue to create a mass of structures from one item * -Panic Switch opacity changed * -Boss Stuns now properly display animation * -Reduced duration of Boss Stuns from 2 seconds to 1.5 seconds * -Boss Stun chance increased to 20% up from 15%, but can now only occur every 6 seconds up from 4 seconds * -Exp NO. 1 (Boss) base attack decreased to 20.5 down from 24.5; base armor decreased to 10.5 down from 12; has new ability Call Drop Pod * Call Drop Pod automatically starts to cast when Exp NO. 1 is at 50% or lower. * This ability calls down a delayed pod of Zerglings at a target enemy. * On Impact the pod deals damage and summons 3 weak Zerglings to attack enemies. * -Exp NO. 1 (Boss) No longer has it's "hidden" critical strike behavior * -Corruption (Boss) base life increased to 1550 up from 1500; now has a new ability Corrupted Ground * Corrupted Ground automatically starts to cast after the Corruption is at 60% or lower. * This ability causes an area below a nearby enemy to become corrupted; * massively slowing movement and attack speed as well as dealing damage over time. * -Meditate now has a sound effect * -Nexus/POD meditate now apply the tint and opacity of self-meditation * -Raw Meat again properly scatters when dropping * -Ancient Armor duration decreased from 30 to 16 seconds * -Cooked Meat cooldown adjusted to 1 second * -Cooked Meat heal amount decreased to 40 Health down from 50 Health *changes are to help improve the impact and value of potions/armor* * -Consume Raw Meat icon changed * -Photon Cannons do not have Detection until upgraded with minerals * -All structures have a 1 second, shared cooldown when placed * -Improved a variety of tooltip's readability * -Added attack impact sounds to several beasts * -Aiur Champion will now revive properly * -When a Hero dies post n00b time it will now spawn a "Bound Soul" * Bound Souls are limited vision, invulnerable, invisible, undetectable units. * The Spirit lasts until the Hero is revived. * -True Form can no longer meditate; however, it now has the ability to Hibernate * -Assassin's Mark for Bounty now properly removes it's previous bounty target * -Shield blocking has significant changes to block value and blocking displays text when the block occurs * All shields have been slightly adjusted in chance or value and now blocking can only occur every 2 seconds. 2.03 (5/31/2016) * *Drastic change to win condition - you now must kill all enemy Heroes AND their Void Towers to achieve victory* * -Dark Matter model change * -Tele-Gatherer item duplication gimmick fixed * -Assassin's Mark for Bounty can no longer be cast on a target already marked for bounty * -Soul of Kahv'Oc duration decreased to 14 seconds; cooldown increased from 60 seconds to 75 seconds * -Sacred One's Astral Storm now costs 55/60/65 per level; properly lasts 4 seconds; properly only occur every 1 second * -Fixed Intellect Hero's Intellect attribute tooltip to include spell damage boost info * -You can no longer forge multiple corrupted items from one Corrupted Shard & Dark Matter * -Minerals as a currency has now been replaced with "Gold" to differentiate the currency from the crafting material "mineral" * -Raw Meat is no longer considered an Item so it won't prompt the full inventory error and unable to be gathered * -Fixed Raw Meat issue when Subclassing on some Heroes * -Cooked Meat cooldown adjusted up from 0.50 seconds to 1.5 seconds * -Energy and Healing Potion cooldowns adjusted down from 1 second to 0.5 seconds * -Techies now properly give Bloodsouls * -Techie and Cyborg Reinforce/Tinker abilities reworked (Longer Cooldowns - Stronger Effects) * -Added "Harvest Raw Meat" ability under the Raw Meat Container, allows for quick pick up of nearby Raw Meat * -Added Hotkey to Consume Raw Meat * -Dying in a ship over water no longer kills you, but instead all units inside ashore to a random location with a debuff "Fatigue" * -Readjusted several Panthor's placement and island sizes to make it easier to land without encountering them * -Fixed the Player Tips (no longer displays the PPTr clan message indefinitely) * -Accelerated Mode increases the spawn rate of items by 30% * -Fixed Bone Armor not being returned to it's original armor piece when breaking *primarily when subclassing* * -Bone Armor will now also keep it's condition (damage taken) when subclassing * -Reduced the sight radius of all Techie/Cyborg summonables to 6 (never meant to be that large) * -Reduced attack range of Techie/Cyborg summonables to 5.5 * -Increased the experience granted from killing Techie Mecha Droid to 75 * -Increased the experience granted from killing Cyborg Mecha Droid 2.0 to 200 2.02 (1/3/2016) * -Selection Screen updated; larger, displays Hero's primary attribute and roles; voice reaction for hero selection * -Fatigue duration reduced to 180 seconds down from 300 seconds * -Hero attributes now display a miniature icon; also a Hero's primary stat is now better indicated * -Several structures now have shield vitals * -Boosted Void Tower max life from 175 to 225 * -Damage of all blades has been reduced approx (-1.5 damage) on each blade * -Ancient Temple Empowers / Gifts have been dramatically increased in cost * -Subclass descriptions have now more details on hero weapon stats * -Ultralisk life armor increased from (22) to (24), life increased from (1750) to (1850) * -Random Hero odds were not working properly, fixed to be more random * -EMP now disables all functionality on structures and reveals invisible structures * -Cooked Meat cooldown reduced from 2 seconds to 0.50 seconds * -Added new class: Techie * Techies are structure based support Heroes. Capable of subclassing to become even stronger in structure support or become an armored tank. 2.01 (1/3/2016) Edit * -Void Crystal back to normal * -Moved a Panthor over because it killed me and Dirigo and other guy * -Fish dont blow up into SCVs 2.00 (7/10/2015) * -Items no longer stuck in water * -Can sell items once again * -Trickster no longer a floating disco ball * -Several Ability and Behavior Icons changed * -Trickster's subclasses models changed. * -Seeker subclass model changed. * -Beast Hunter and Dragoon subclass models changed. * -All abilities adjusted to have their Energy costs scale upwards per level * -Costs of all Empowerments increased for temporary balance * -Several ability ranges adjusted; also Range indicators added to several abilities * -Spirit of the Beast aura no longer interrupting Hunter's Pride/Predatory Instinct * -Evasion is now displayed as "miss" in red text at the attackers location * -True Form Primal Frenzy Life Steal bonuses reduced from 60%/80% to 35%/55% * -It no longer requires energy to place ships or fires * -Templar and Templar's subclasses reworked to fit a heavier support role. * -Templar subclasses are now Chosen Elder (single target based support) and Sacred One (area of effect based support) * -Warrior's subclasses are now Aiur Champion (brutal melee fighter) and Ancient (fortified melee tank) * -Intellect of all Hero types now only gives 0.25 Spell Damage per point